


We Could Do Anything

by Writinginstardust



Series: Fictober 2019 [5]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Alex in his glasses, Alex is also very very in love, Fluff, Henry is so in love it's ridiculous, Kissing, M/M, allusions to sex but no actual sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: Parties with diplomats can be tedious. Fortunately for Alex, this year he has Henry to distract him.





	We Could Do Anything

This party was mind-numbingly dull. It was the kind of party that sometimes made Alex wish he weren’t the president’s son. Don’t get him wrong, he loved this world and the politics and occasions but this annual event was one of the low points of his year. Even his mother hated it. A year ago he would have been slowly going crazy at the tedious conversations but this year was different. This year he had Henry. Henry in his perfectly tailored suit. Henry and his unfairly beautiful face. Henry and the lust-filled memories that played all too vividly in his mind anytime the prince so much as glanced at him. Alex was finding it far too easy to entertain himself with thoughts of all the ways he could make perfect, put-together Henry come apart later that night.

He caught Henry’s eye from across the room and wandered over to the champagne table he stood beside, reminding himself all the while that making out with the Prince of Wales right here, right now was most definitely _not_ a good idea. Henry smiled as Alex grabbed a glass and joined him leaning against the wall and Alex was _not_ waxing poetic about in his mind. 

“Enjoying the party?” he asked politely, hiding very skilfully the way he wanted to kiss Henry’s beautiful smile. Henry made a rather unprincely face and Alex had to hide his laugh behind a cough.

“Are you?”

“A little more now I’m with you.” Alex had clearly had one too many glasses of champagne if he let that one slip. He was never meant to develop real feelings. Their relationship was supposed to be friends with blow jobs but somewhere in between all the times they’d fallen into bed together and the 3am transatlantic phone calls, Alex had found himself falling in love. Henry didn’t need to know that though. The prince’s face softened and there was something that looked alarmingly like love in his expression. Alex felt warm under the weight of it and his breath caught in his throat.

“I need you to stop looking at me like that.” No. What he needed was for Henry to never stop looking at him like that. He wanted to live and die under that gaze but right now it was likely to make him do something regrettable in front of a lot of people who weren’t ready to see it.

“Why?” Henry asked seriously.

“Because, if you don’t, I might just kiss you.”

“I can’t say I’m opposed to the idea.” He smiled down into his champagne, pointedly not looking at Alex anymore.

“Why’d you stop?” There was a definite pout in Alex’s voice.

“Stop what.” He knew exactly what.

“Looking at me.”

“You asked me to.”

“Yeah, well, I take it back. Please look at me again.”

“Are you sure you’re not going to be tempted to kiss me?”

“Nope.” Henry finally looked back at him, the thinly-veiled adoration slipping into his expression automatically. Alex was going to combust. He checked his watch. They could probably duck out of this party without questions now. A plan quickly formulated in Alex’s head.

“Okay. I’m going to leave. I’m going to forget my phone and go up to my room. In five minutes, no longer, you’re going to leave. You’re going to notice my phone and say you’re going to return it on your way to bed and then you’re going to come by my room and I am going to do things to you that will have our forefathers turning in their graves. Sound good?”

“Y-yes.” Henry choked on the word, his face a deep scarlet that Alex was thrilled to have put there. Alex downed the rest of his champagne and grinned at his prince.

“See you upstairs sweetheart.” He knew what that word did to Henry and was delighted to see its effects play out on his face before he slipped his phone onto the table beside him and left. Henry only lasted two of the five minutes before he was following Alex upstairs.

“Two minutes, I’m impressed,” is how Alex greeted him at the door, shirt half undone, tie gone, glasses - those damned glasses - sitting low on his nose. Henry wanted him more than he’d ever wanted anything in his life. But then Alex’s trademark grin slipped into something softer and he ran a hand through his already slightly mussed hair and something in Henry melted. He wanted to hold this boy in his arms and never let him go. He wanted to kiss him until neither of them could breathe and then he wanted to kiss him again. He wanted to sleep in his bed and know what it was like to wake up beside Alex Claremont-Diaz everyday. His soft romantic heart wanted everything from Alex. All the things he could have and all the things he couldn’t. He wanted them. And in return he’d give Alex everything he had, everything he was. In fact, though Alex had yet to realise, he already had.

“Are you going to come in?” Alex was looking at him expectantly, something soft and, dare he say it, unsure in his eyes.

“Of course.” The loving smile spread across his face as naturally as breathing and he stepped inside Alex’s room, shutting the door softly behind him. Alex looked up at him, the dim light sparkling in his eyes and Henry’s hands dropped to his hips, pulling him in as he pressed their lips together. 

Kissing Alex like this was heavenly, soft and slow and gentle like he’d always wanted but never dared. He’d had too much to drink to pretend he wasn’t hopelessly in love with this boy, to pretend he was content just falling into bed with him whenever they saw each other and acting like it didn’t mean anything more. It did. Everything with Alex was more.

Alex was kissing him back just as gently, his touch reverent, almost as if he felt the same. His hands slipped into Henry’s hair and the prince let out an appreciative hum in response. Alex was being unusually soft for one of these encounters and Henry felt his chest constrict with emotion. This was how he was going to die. With Alex’s lips against his, his hands in his hair, his body soft and pliant and loving against him. It was too much. It wasn’t enough. This boy was going to kill him and he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

“You okay?” Alex asked as he pulled away to breathe for a moment. Henry just nodded, trying to ignore the way Alex’s concern made his heart flutter. He pushed it down and kissed him again, harder and more suggestively now. Alex was more than willing to respond in kind and they started manoeuvring themselves towards the bed. This was easier. He could forget this way. With Alex against him he could forget everything but what he was feeling here and now. For the sake of his sanity and protecting his heart, he needed to. He let Alex make him forget. He let Alex do as he’d promised. He let himself be taken apart knowing Alex would put him back together again and that he’d love him even more. He loved him, surely as night turned into day, surely as winter turned to spring, surely as he knew this couldn’t last forever. 

It was dangerous and reckless to keep doing this, to keep letting Alex into previously unknown depths of his heart but Henry didn’t want to stop. He’d never felt something so strongly, never known this kind of love. He didn’t even realise it was possible before Alex crashed into his life. His life that had been safe but stifling. But Alex let him know freedom. Alex made him believe he could do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Alex and Henry are so in love that it makes my heart ache and I've managed to read most of the firstprince fic available since finishing the book like 3 weeks ago so I thought, why not write some myself?   
Let me know if you enjoyed it and kudos are always appreciated. xx


End file.
